The Fated DuelsA battle of hearts
by blackwatershadow
Summary: The Story takes place in a more modern world, in a new duel academy multiple chapters to come if i get good reviews on this. It's Yu-GI-Oh based with original characters of my choosing.


** Disclaimer: I do not own, Yu-GI-Oh or any song titles mentioned in the story and the following chapters to come.**

**Just let it be known that any copyrighted materials used in this story such as Songs, Yu-GI-oh card names, creatures and effects are used in a fictitious manner, Any reference of characters seeming like real life persons is purely coincidental. There could be some possible spelling mistakes or some small grammatical issues, There will be various Chapters though they are a bit short.. Please enjoy. Also the following story is rated M for containing Mild forms of violence, Strong language, and some Dialogue. **

** Let the two hearts meet and war rise between**

"War..War never changes...two sides fighting for the same goal...in the end in is there really a victorious side?...The only thing we know is that War..never changes.."

The coming season had made it's impact, the leaves were changing the nights were getting longer as the days soon got shorter,it was a cool night in November around midnight, all the lights were out across the Holt Duel Academy, Street lights shown like candles all across the parking lights and sidewalks. On the steps of the main gym sat a man with long straight raven black hair that faded to crimson tips which framed his handsome face and masked his cold crimson eyes, everyone except his friends swore he wore contacts. He was one of the few who had broke away from the academy's dress code bringing his own style to the field, he wore a black mesh muscle shirt, baggy blue-jeans which fell over black biker boots. He moved a hand hidden under half fingered gloves and slid the sleeve of his custom tailored trench coat up to check his watch, the dim glowing LCD read 12:03, he let out a soft sigh and looked up at the glowing full moon.

A light fog had settled in, as he reached down to his belt, and flipped open as small cigarette case he took out one and placed it between his lips and lit it with a zippo, taking a deep draw and exhaled as foot steps where heard, shortly after a figure came into view to claim those footsteps. It was a young girl, about two years younger then he was, She was one of the new students that had enrolled at the academy, and hadn't taken the dorm exams yet. She keep her mid shoulder length raven colored hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, she wore a lightweight hoodie over a black t-shirt and baggy jeans along with a pair of old Chuck Taylor Converse. A smile had graced her lips as she walked up the steps to where the man had been sitting. "Hello my dark dragon tamer" She chuckled quietly.

He smiled a bit which ended up looking like a smirk, looking up at her as she sat between his legs and leaned into him. "Hey yourself Hun." He said happily offering her the cig, She took it and took a few draws and flicked it away she exhaled. "Two more days till exams, where do you think you'll end up?" He asked watching the cig land on the ground.

She shrugged in response "I don't care as long I can at least see you" She smiled. He sighed, "I hate that we have to meet like this, but it's the only way for now unless you get into the B. Skull dorm." She smiled thinking about that. "But what about him?" she questioned. He responded with a soft growl, she remained silent knowing how he felt about he current boyfriend. "As promised I built you that deck that you requested.." He was cut off by her questioning "Can I have it now did you put the dragons I asked for in there?" He chuckled "yes yes Harpies pet dragon and Black rose dragon" he raised his hand to his head "You owe Akisa" He spoke, looking down at his wrist to check the time. "We better get back to the dorm before security runs their rounds" He took her in embrace and kissed her lips softly, She closed her eyes and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Time seemed to stand still as they stood in each others embrace, She finally pulled back and looked into his eyes "OK when will we see each other?" She spoke softly and with a pout. "At the exams love" He spoke softly and sadly "This way no one will suspect anything" She nodded although she didn't really like the idea, "okay." He took her hand and started walking her back to the guest girl's dorm, She smiled warmly feeling his hand against hers. "My band will be performing before the exams start" He said with a smile, she smiled brightly and blushed some, knowing how his voice could make her heart melt and her knees weak. He smiled as he began to sing "Addicted" By Saving Abel.

I'm so addicted to  
>All the things you do<br>When you're going down on me  
>In between the sheets<br>Or the sound you make  
>With every breath you take<br>It's not like anything  
>When you're loving me<p>

Oh girl lets take it slow  
>So as for you well you know where to go<br>I want to take my love and hate you till the end

Her grip on his hand tightened some as she listened to his voice, blushing more and more, knowing how most songs he sang where only for her.

It's not like you to turn away  
>From all the bullshit I can't take<br>It's not like me to walk away

I'm so addicted too all the things  
>You do when you're going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>Or the sound you make<br>With every breathe you take  
>It's not like anything<br>When you're loving me

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough  
>All the times we spend<br>When we try to make  
>This love something better than<br>Just making love again

It's not like you to turn away  
>All the bullshit I can't take<br>Just when I think I can walk away,

I'm so addicted to all the things  
>You do when you're going on me<br>In between the sheets  
>Or the sound you make<br>With every breathe  
>It's not like anything<p>

I'm so addicted to the things you do  
>When you're going down on me<br>Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
>It's not like anything when you're loving me<br>Yeah  
>When you're loving me<p>

How can I make it through  
>All the things you do<br>There's just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
>When you're going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>Or the sound you make with every breath you take<br>It's not like anything  
>It's not like anything<p>

I'm so addicted to  
>All the things you do<br>When you're going down on me

Or the sound you make with every breath  
>You take it's not like anything<br>I'm so addicted to you  
>Addicted to you<p>

Shortly after he finished the song they arrived at the girls dorm front steps, they walked carefully around to the side to where her room was, he hugged her tight and kissed her goodnight before giving her a boost through the window. "Goodnight My Dark King" She whispered softly. "Goodnight my Snow white Queen" He grinned as he dropped down from the window sill, landing softly on his feet and stalked off into the shadows so no one would see him when he arrived at the B. Skull dorm, went inside and to his room.

He fell asleep in his pants and, hours seemed to pass slowly. He was awoke to the sound of someone first knocking on his door, "Go away" he mumbled. "Shadow come on get up" A female's voice came from the other side. "Jessi it's too damn early.." He groaned as he rolled over and looked at the clock. "Fuck!" He sprang out of bed and put his boots on, running over to the door, and let her in. She walked and sat at his computer desk, giggling as he ran around the room franticly searching for his clothes. "Out all night again?" she cooed smartly. Jessi always gave Shadow a hard time, they were old friend and she was his cousin. "Don't give me that crap Jess.." He smirked putting his shirt on, along with his belt, and a long black leather duster trench coat. "Ready now?" She sighed lifting her head to look at him as her long waist length, black hair which had pink streaks in it. She wore ripped skinny jeans, along with a black tube top under a black vest with the image of Black Rose dragon on the back. Her arms where covered by black and red striped arm warmers, She stood, her knee high platform boots making soft thuds as she tossed him his duel disk. "Okay lets go" He said as they headed out the door.

After they were in the parking lot, he walked to his car which was a older style black dodge charger with crimson red ankh on the hood. He put the duel accessory in the trunk, and shut the lid stepping around to open the door, "Lets go get some food" he spoke sliding into the drivers seat. "OK" Jess grinned big as she hopped in the passenger's seat, Shadow started the care and revved the engine a few times and peeled out of the parking lot turning a few corners sliding into the parking lot of a diner that was on campus. The Black muscle car pulled into a parking space beside a blood red custom built chopper, the body sat about three inches from the ground, the back fender covered a fourth of the rear wheel, as the front covered nearly a third, the frame was chrome, and there was a black rose painted on both sides of the gas tank. He shut the engine off after parking, and got out, both Jessi and, Shadow entered the small modern diner. "Hey guys" Came a voice from behind the counter. "Yo Aki" Shadow said as he went to his usual booth. "hey..." Jessi spoke looking half way to the side. Jessi was envious of Akisa and yet looked up to her, Since Akisa was the Top rank duelist of the Black Rose Dragon dorm.

"Hey Akisa, hows about the usual" Shadow called out to her from his booth. "Always for you Shadow" Akisa called back with a smile. 20 minutes later she walked back to the booth with two plates and a 24 oz can of Full throttle She sat the plates down in front of him, "okay that's two slices of pizza with all the meats, and a slice of cheese cake with a Full Throttle, eight bucks" He hand her a ten, "keep the change and keep a frosty can of mtn dew handy for the new girl..I have a feeling she'll be here.." She took the money and put it in pocket of the small black apron that she wore, covering her blue-jean short shorts, She also wore black converse chuck Taylors, and a black T-shirt with a white skull and cross bones on it, Her long dark reddish brown hair fell over her shoulders and swung side to side as she walked. Shadow ate his meal quietly, as she went back behind the counter. "And what can I get you Jessi?" Akisa asked. "Just a soda and a bag of chips" She answered not wanting to make eye contact "two fifty" Akisa replied setting a Pepsi and a bag of fritos down on the counter. "Something wrong" she slide the items across the counter "yeah sorta" Replied Jess, as she lay two ones and two quarters, on the counter. "Well after you eat, lets duel outback" Akisa spoke taking the money and hitting a few buttons on the register and putting the money away.

Shadow finished his meal and took the plates up to the counter and set them in the sink in the back. Akisa saw him "hey now" she said as he walked back out to the dining area. "Hey nothing" He said spinning around. "I'm making your job easy on you" He smirked pointing at himself and went back to his booth deciding to chill out for a while sipping on his full throttle. Jessi sat eating her chips quietly and sipping her drink, "Akisa?" she spoke softly. "Yeah Jess" She replied sitting on the counter. "Lets have that duel, when ever you get your break OK?" Jessi spoke after taking a drink of her soda. Akisa laughed some "sure thing hun, I get a break in about two hours, that is if you want to wait." Jessi smirked and snickered, "I think I can manage some deck construction and plans to kick your but in that time." Akisa smirked patting her deck box, then standing and smacking her but. "Come get some love.." She giggled. They always joked around like that, But some times it was hard to tell whether or not they were serious. Shortly after a street bike that was painted metallic purple that faded into a raven black. The rider, was the same girl from the night before she wore tight blue jeans that hugged her hips, and stopped at her ankles, A black helmet covered her head and face, a black leather jacket with a purple ankh, covered most of her body, her hands hidden under finger-less gloves which showed her black nails.


End file.
